


Reunion

by Tag_YoureDead



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tag_YoureDead/pseuds/Tag_YoureDead
Summary: Nocomi awakes as a demon and starts a troublesome journey with two objectives: Find out why her father had her killed and what happened to her fiancè, Alex.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Protagonists are from an original story I'm working on, you can find the old version on wattpad under user Tag_YoureDead with the title Until the Brutal End, which is currently being rewritten.

I woke up with a stabbing pain in my head and a throbbing pain in my back. I didn't understand what was going on but I was scared. "Alex? Alex, where are you?" I cried out and struggled to sit up, but a sharp pain in my shoulder kept me from doing so.

"Hush, child. You are safe here." The voice had me shaking and I hated it, I hated feeling like I was in danger.

"Go away! Bring my fiancé back to me!" I shouted, curling up in a ball for a moment before my eyes shot open and I sat up. Realisation flooded me and I all but screamed in complete agony. The memories hit me in waves, each more upsetting and destructive than the last. Moments of Alex and I shortly after we met, when we became close and even the night he asked for my hand.. all of it hit me one by one until my last memory hit, when I really /did/ scream in pain. I felt the hands around me pulling me into a dark alley, back until freedom seemed to be forever away. I felt the hands starting to remove my dress and jerking myself away, running towards the light that mean freedom. Until the knife buried itself in my shoulder and I dropped to the ground, gasping in pain when my captors didn't stop with one and continued stabbing me until..  
"Where am I.. how am I alive..?" I asked the mysterious voice as I wrapped my arms around my upper body, numb enough that the feeling of my fatal wounds healed into permanent scars does nothing to me.

"You are a special child. You made a contract with a demon but your demon failed you, so the punishment came to turn you into one of us so that the burden forever sits upon his shoulders."

That damn voice is pissing me off to the point that pure anger floods me. "I can see that you refuse to believe me. That is your choice. However, the men who killed you shall once again lay their hands upon you if you do not use your father's teachings seriously. You will also find that one man is not the same way you left him." A pause came and I processed what was said. I knew what my father's teachings were, but one man not being as I left him was a mystery. "You shall find all of this out on your own. Now, get out of bed. You need to dress and do your hair before you leave here. I cannot help you any more. Good luck, young demoness." The voice faded after that, leaving me in silence as I slid into the ruby-coloured dress and pulled my hair back into a messy but stylish bun. I leaned down to pick up my boots and noticed the katana that was laying there, picking it up and realising it was none other than my family sword. My only thought as I looked at the blade was that I was going to make some serious enemies before drawing the sword.

~*~

I hated these roads, hated the way people still looked at me. A young man bumped into me and, once I had fallen onto the ground, stumbled over apologies while helping me up.  
"M-M-My apologies, madame, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"'Tis no worries, sir. I am completely alright." I replied, brushing dust off my dress.

"Ah, you're a Frenchwoman? Would you, by any chance, be related to the Kagura family and the late Nocomi Kagura?"

The name burned and it took me a moment to respond. "Nocomi was my cousin, aye. My name is miss Noëlle Kagura." I introduced myself and the man smiled, utterly fooled by the lie.  
"Well, miss Noëlle Kagura, I am Mr. Nathaniel Michaelis. It is an honour to meet you."

I'd heard that name before, but he nodded his head and took off again before I could figure out where. It didn't matter though, he would never know my new secret.

~*~

It took me one hundred years to come back to London, the place I fled from after running into a man I couldn't remember completely. There have been murders here. Brutal, bloody, violent, hate-filled murders. They were what brought me back but I wasn't complaining, this was the city where I lived before I died.

I still had the contract on my wrist from when I was human, but it was nothing more than a scar because I'd killed the demon who served me sixty-three years ago. Nothing was ever permanent in my life anymore except the scars from my time as a human and my looks. Everything else faded away.

I had woken up like usual, politely declining the offer of help from my maid as I dressed for the day. I was so out of it; normally I wore jewelry to cover the contract seal on my wrist but today I didn't, simply wearing the emerald pendant my mother had given me when I was ten and the ruby amulet that I had been given just days before I was killed. Today was a special day for me so I wanted as few hindrances as possible, which was why my dress was more than a little provocative in the back and my hair was done up in the same way I'd had it up the day I died. I skipped breakfast and said my goodbyes before I left, choosing to walk from my townhouse instead of taking a carriage.  
The day was calm for 1836, with a clear sky and birds singing as they flew. There were also the comments as I passed humans, ranging from compliments to insults that I hear daily. Still, that doesn't stop me from continuing my walk. In fact, it wasn't until I neared my first stop that I was stopped, but it wasn't intentional. The man I bumped into was somehow familiar but I didn't waste time thinking since I had to pick myself up off the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I wasn't looking at where I was going."

I looked up at his face and still had the feeling that he was somehow familiar. "I-It's okay, it was my fault. I should have moved out of your way." I countered, but he still argued. Eventually he gave in, though he stated that he would get me lunch the next time we met before we continued our journeys.

It took a couple of hours before anything happened but when it did, I was ready. I was walking past /the/ alleyway when hands grabbed my arms and pulled me into the shadows, away from prying eyes. I struggled until it was hard to see around us, when that first hand slid into the front of my dress. That was the moment where I froze, memories so overwhelming that I couldn't fight back and my attackers took it as being willing. I felt the clasp at the base of my neck come undone, but it wasn't until I was shoved to the ground that I whimpered softly, my eyes locked on the ground as I was pushed further away from the present and deeper into the past. I heard footsteps and snapped out of it, moving with ease to scale the wall to the top of the building. I moved away from the edge to fix myself before I listened and realised that they'd dragged a man down that alley, when I knew my target was there. These demons prey on beautiful human women and demons of either gender. They turn them into slaves with the sole purpose of being a willing sex toy for whoever their masters desired. These were the creatures that made me what I was, and I was going to kill them. There was only the one that had grabbed me so I acted fast, running to the edge of the roof and dropping off. I angled myself so that the impact would be solely on the attacker and not the victim, so I wasn’t surprised when my victim dropped dead after I landed on him.

No, what by surprise was the way that the person I saved grabbed my left wrist, getting a look at the contract before I jerked away and spun around. All of my irritation faded away as I got a real look at the face of the man from earlier, when I gasped and slammed him against the wall. "Alex.." I mumbled, gripping his shirt before I rested my head against his chest. He didn't respond at first and I knew why. He was the one who caused all the murders and disappearances throughout the years because he thought I was dead. And frankly, I didn't care. All the leads I followed led me here, back to the man that I'd cried out for when I was Awakened as a demon, while I searched for who I really was.

I was getting ready to pull away when he moved, wrapping his arms around me and just pinning me to his body. "Nocomi.. I'm so sorry.. I wanted to save you but I was too late.." as he spoke I realised something. He thought I was still /dead/. I had to fix that, so while he continued apologising I just let go of his clothes and cupped his face, kissing him as hard as I could. He didn't even fight back and I felt him relax into it and accept it, but my hands still rested on his face even once I pulled away.

"Nocomi.." I understood his pain, more than he realised.

"I'm here Alex, I'm alive.." the way I said it was a mix between a gasp and a broken sob, but neither or us cared. We were finally together again after so long. This was definitely an unforgettable reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters used: 8801


End file.
